


Honey, I’m Home

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: There are moments when Draco still wonders why he ever let his husband talk him into this Muggle school nonsense.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Honey, I’m Home

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #342:  
> 1\. ~~Kwikspell~~  
>  2\. ~~Killing Curse~~  
>  3\. Kitchen
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Sculpture
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

It’s already after six when I eventually sign off on the last report, close up our office, and head for the Atrium Floos.

It’s Harry’s week, which means I’m in charge of our paperwork. Not that I really mind doing it, nor him leaving early. Someone has to hand in the reports, after all, and we both know from experience that they’re more efficiently taken care of in solitude, without distractions.

There’s no denying that I would’ve preferred being able to provide the Ministry Records with legible documents at all times, but for now, every other week will simply have to do. In only a few years, Score will leave for Hogwarts, and there’s no way either one of us would allow our work to steal the precious time we have with him until he does.

My stomach rumbles as I toss the powder into the flames, opening up the network for my evening commute. Harry mentioned something about Shepherd’s Pie earlier and I seriously hope he hasn’t lost track of time again because, after that mediocre excuse for a lunch I had today, I’m starving.

“Honey, I’m home.”

The words come out in the same sing-song voice that phrase always brings forth, a ridiculous thing that’s managed to stick with us after watching some strange but beautiful Muggle movie about a monochrome town turning technicolour.

“In the kitchen,” Harry calls, followed by Score’s excited, “Dad, come look at our sculpture!”

_ Sculpture? _

Well, yeah. Harry  _ did  _ say something about a school project they had planned to work on this afternoon, something about famous monuments, but…

_ Good grief. _

Our kitchen is a veritable disaster area. Puddles of water on the floor, several bowls with what looks like some sticky goo, glass jars, paintbrushes, torn strips of newspaper everywhere, and in the middle of the dinner table — a three feet tall lopsided replica of the Eiffel Tower.

Man and boy are grinning, cheeks flushed with enthusiasm, hands smeared black with ink, clothes damp, hair — black and blond — even more dishevelled than usual.

As they look up to greet me, they’re beaming.

“Look, dad! We’re doing papemashee!”

“Papier-mâché,” Harry corrects, chuckling.

I can’t help but love them.

“Take-away?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
